


Appearances

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a fanart I saw.</p>
<p>Can be taken as minor ZADR or just ZADF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

"Appearances"

'One-Shot'

By: BaffledFox

When all the banter was exhausted.

When the blood had finally dried and the bruises started to sting.

When the clothes on their backs were torn with rage.

When Dib's glasses were broken and the boy was stumbling.

That's when the appearances they had held for years finally started to break.

Neither could throw the final punch, neither could just pull the trigger and end it.

They needed each other, they needed this.

No words were left, nothing kind to say.

Just an understanding between enemies.

Dib on one end, Zim on the other, both caught in a glare that took the rest of their strength.

They secretly wished they could pull the final wall down.

They secretly wished the other would say something, just one thing to build the bridge the other could cross over.

But nothing was said.

Nothing happened.

When the glaring had stopped, when the pain took over Dib sunk to the ground, pulling off his glasses with a huff and rubbing his sore eyes. Zim would observe the human for a moment, one long scrutinizing moment but the wail of victory would not leave his lips as it had in his youth.

Neither had won.

There was something more they were both going for, both hoping for, and neither had won it today.

Zim would watch Dib's back carefully for the longest of moments before the Irken would finally allow himself to turn, easing himself to the ground and leaning back, using Dib as support as he tilted his head to the sky.

Dib continued to stare at his lap, ignoring the feel of the alien behind him.

Zim continued to stare up at the orange and red sky, smelling the filthy earth smog mixed with the fires of their battle.

Neither had the courage to say what was on their minds.

This was their moment of understanding, of longing.

Maybe next time.

Maybe tomorrow.

Maybe the next day.

Something will change, something will happen, and maybe the bond of enemies would change into something more.


End file.
